Sufferers Who Suffer All
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.
1. Envy

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – So…drabbles are hard to quit. XD. Here's seven more for you to enjoy. The title comes from the song 'Seven Drunken Pirates' by the band Flogging Molly. Great song. You should all go and listen to it.<p>

NEXT. The internet is exploding, guys. They premiered the official season 4 trailer at SDCC today, and now it's just a matter of time until its on the internet. THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE WAITING AND FLAILING.

* * *

><p><em>Envy.<em>

* * *

><p>Arthur's life is complicated. It's filled with politics and expectations and so many obligations that it makes him want to bash his head against the wall. Arthur's life is the life of a prince. Arthur's life is difficult, crushingly so.<p>

Then, there's Merlin. Merlin with his easy smile, with his easy life that's hampered only by the whims of the prince he serves. Merlin whose most complicated problem is maneuvering the stairs while carrying armor.

Sometimes, when the nights stretch long with decisions to be made, Arthur stares into the fire and wishes himself into the life of his servant.


	2. Gluttony

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – This was the easiest one to decide the character for. :D Next, the song was 'Seven Deadly Sins' by Flogging Molly. My brain was short circuiting yesterday as, over the course of two days, I drove twelvish hours, saw U2, and then died because of the season 4 Merlin trailer.<p>

What's that?

What season 4 Merlin trailer you say?

THIS ONE, I SAY! Go forth and delete the spaces, ye Merlin fans! www. youtube. com/ watch?v=ZjVsDiHbS64

Best part = All of them, but especially falling rocks and worried!Arthur bellowing, "MERLIIIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

><p><em>Gluttony.<em>

* * *

><p>His cup is empty.<p>

Gwaine frowned, staring at it. Funny. He didn't remember finishing his ale. "Merlin? What happened to my drink?"

"You did, you drunkard," said Merlin, "You drank it. Just like the one before that and the one before that and the one before –"

"I see," said Gwaine, "I need another, then!"

"Haven't you had enough?" Merlin asked, quirking an eyebrow. His cup was still suspiciously full, and Gwaine suspected that his friend had, in actuality, stolen what had been left of Gwaine's ale.

"No such thing, my friend," said Gwaine, waving at the barkeep, "No such thing."


	3. Lust

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – I have nothing clever to put in here today.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lust.<em>

* * *

><p>He can't pull his eyes away from her.<p>

It's wrong, _wrong_. He knows it's wrong. He lost any right to her when he walked away, turned away and made the decision for her. But, still. It hurts, tearing at him, to see her walking through the castle and know she isn't his. To see her smile and her hair and hear the way that her laugh echoes through the stone halls…

No, no. Stop. Messing with could-have-been's and never-will-be's ends with nothing but more heartache. More sorrow. It's a lesson he knows all too well.

Yet.

Lancelot cannot look away.


	4. Wrath

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – I had trouble choosing Merlin's sin, but not for the reason that you may think. It wasn't that I didn't think any fit, it was that they all could be bent to fit in some way, shape, or form for dear Merlin. In addition, Colin Morgan was asked "Will Merlin get to kick some tail?" in regards to the new season. His answer? "Yes." excitement/

NEXT. To the anonymous reviewer known as **Avalon**. You rock my socks. For realz. I only wish you had a legit profile so that I could properly say thanks! This person's just gone through and reviewed all of my stuff, including all the chapters of 100 (Every. Single. One. IT WAS AWESOME.)! SO THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, WHOEVER YOU ARE. :D

* * *

><p><em>Wrath.<em>

* * *

><p>When Arthur was flung against the tree and lay, unmoving, in the snow, Merlin could barely even breathe. Rage, icy and terrible, reached out from his chest. His magic rose and he tried to push it down as he rushed over to Arthur's side. The prince was still alive.<p>

But, still. Those men had hurt Arthur. Those men had tried to kill Arthur, could have killed him, would have.

Merlin's eyes burned gold, and the very wind stilled as he turned his gaze to the enemies still standing, the silence turning to a thundering roar.

There would be no survivors.


	5. Greed

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – Time for Morgause to come out and play a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Greed.<em>

* * *

><p>"I fear that the spell is too strong for me," said Morgana, "I won't be able to control it. It's too much power."<p>

"There is no such thing as too much power, Sister," Morgause said, "Camelot will be ours. We will rule the Old Religion. We will conquer the entire world, together."

Morgana's lips pressed into a thin line, but Morgause let her be. Morgana, though strong, did not want in the way that Morgause did. She did not see the thrill of possessing, of reaching out and taking, taking, _taking_ everything that fell into your path.

Morgause, however, did.


	6. Sloth

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – Sloth was a hard one to come up with someone, as everyone in Merlin is constantly running around and fighting and jumping offover/in/through/around things and – well. You get the picture. So I went with Sir I-Have-No-Merlin-Canon-Personality-Yet-and-the-Fangirls-Can-Do-With-Me-What-They-Will. XD Next - any of y'all on tumblr? I've just signed up there - ultrageekatlarge . tumblr . com, if you want to come find me. :)

* * *

><p><em>Sloth.<em>

* * *

><p>It isn't that Percival doesn't like training. It's only that training involves much moving, and it's hot, and Arthur's getting cranky, and all Percival wants to do is crawl back into bed and sleep a bit and – okay. Maybe it is that Percival doesn't like training.<p>

Percival likes sleeping late. He likes taking his time about things, likes sitting in comfy chairs. He likes stretching out in the grass and taking naps when everyone thinks he's off hunting. He likes -

"Percival!" Arthur bellows, tossing a gauntlet at his head, "Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"


	7. Pride

Title: Sufferers Who Suffer All  
>Author: Ultra-Geek<br>Rating: T  
>Summary: Envy. Gluttony. Lust. Wrath. Greed. Sloth. Pride. The seven deadly sins, as personified by the characters of Merlin. A drabble series.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.  
>AN – End! Hope you enjoyed this mini-series. :D<p>

* * *

><p><em>Pride.<em>

* * *

><p>When another servant says that Merlin is useless, they find themselves assigned to chamber pot duty for a month, courtesy of Lady Guinevere.<p>

When the knights are glared at and called common by those dreadful visitors, Gwen's the first to defend them.

When Lord Ewan declares Arthur an embarrassment to the throne, Gwen gives him a verbal lashing that not even Gaius can top.

When Arthur tells Gwen she looks lovely, she blushes, mumbles, runs away.

Gwen is not proud of herself. But she will fight anyone _to the bitter end_ who dares to utter slander against her boys.


End file.
